Eventi e oggetti unici (Tactics)
In Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, così come nel suo predecessore Final Fantasy Tactics e in pressoché tutti i giochi di ruolo, ci sono diversi eventi o azioni da compiere necessariamente entro determinati momenti, o viceversa ci sono delle cose da non fare assolutamente per non perdere opportunità uniche. In questa pagina sono stati riportati, prendendo spunto dalla FAQ di Fritz Fraundorf, tali situazioni che non si ripresenteranno nel gioco (per la versione PSP). La versione PSX potrebbe semplicemente non avere alcune di queste situazioni; nel caso, è stato indicato sotto il titolo della sezione. Capitolo 1 Salvare Argath Nella prima battaglia a Mandalia Plains, il gruppo trova Argath in difficoltà per colpa della Corpse Brigade; viene data così la possibilità di scegliere se dare o meno priorità al salvataggio piuttosto che all'uccisione dei nemici. Scegliendo di annientare la Corpse Brigade come priorità ci saranno alcune battute extra nell'ultima battaglia del capitolo. In caso scegliate di uccidere i nemici, a Mandalia Plains queste saranno le battute tra Ramza e Delita: Ramza: Our first duty is to destroy the Brigade. The enemy stands before us - attack! Delita: You would stand by and watch as they kill an innocent? Ramza: I hadn't planned on giving them the chance. Had you? Delita: I would save him myself, if it came to that. In caso contrario, cioè se darete priorità al salvataggio di Argath: Ramza: We must rescue their captive! To do less would be unbecoming of men of the Order. (captive = prigioniero) Queste sono invece le battute extra a Ziekden Fortress, in caso abbiate scelto di uccidere i nemici a Mandalia Plains: Argath: Do not pretend at ignorance. You know what must be done for name's sake. You made that much clear on Mandalia Plain, when you put orders ahead of aiding me! (pretend = fingere; sake = bene; aiding = aiutare) Ramza: I- ! Capitolo 2 Alicia e Lavian :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Appena iniziato il capitolo, queste due Knight si potranno unire al gruppo insieme alla compagnia temporanea di Agrias. È fondamentale accettare di farle unire nel party, ed assicurarsi che siano nel party fino al capitolo IV, in modo da poter completare la quest del Compleanno di Agrias (disponibile solo per la versione PSP). Il che significa che non dovete né rifiutare di reclutarle; né fare in modo che si cristallizzino o diventino un forziere al termine del countdown post-mortem; né far sì che se ne vadano dal party a causa della Bravery troppo bassa o della Faith troppo alta. Se venissero semplicemente uccise, ma non cristallizzate/"forzierizzate", non c'è alcun problema in quanto al termine dello scontro sarebbe nuovamente nel party. Al termine della quest prima citata, non sarà più necessario conservarle nel party. Ladd Al contrario, sempre a inizio capitolo, viene data la possibilità di reclutare anche Ladd, un normale Squire. Non ha nulla di importante, quindi non è necessario accettarlo, né tantomeno assicurarsi che sia sempre nel party. Salvare Boco Nella prima battaglia ad Araguay Woods c'è il chocobo di Wiegraf, Boco, accerchiato da un gruppo di Goblin. Anche in questa battaglia viene data la possibilità di scegliere come priorità il salvataggio del chocobo, oppure il semplice passaggio nella foresta. In entrambi i casi la scelta non influenzerà nulla in maniera permanente, ma scegliendo di salvare Boco avrete un piccolo extra permanente di Bravery (comunque però potete portare in qualsiasi momento la Brevery al suo massimo relativo, quindi non è un qualcosa di imperdibile). Boco Come Ladd, non è un'unità speciale. Ha però un messaggio unico rispetto agli altri generici dei mostri, ma niente più. Quindi quando al termine dello scontro appena menzionato viene data la possibilità (se è ancora vivo, ovviamente) di reclutarlo, sentitevi pure liberi di non accettare. Il messaggio speciale in questione è: "(You get the feeling you've met before.). Wark!", cioè "(Hai la sensazione di averlo già incontrato.). Wark!" . Pig, il maialino orsetto Nella prima battaglia a Tchigolith Fenlands c'è una possibilità di incontrare una sorta di orsetto-maialino (più maialino, visto che la sua classe è "Pig"). Non è un nemico unico, però è sicuramente raro a questo punto del gioco, e potrebbe essere una buona idea arruolarlo (invitandolo con un Mediator), in modo da farlo riprodurre viaggiando sulla World Map, sperando che ne nascano magari anche degli esemplari più prestigiosi, il che sarebbe utile per ucciderli in battaglia quando si ha l'abilità "Poach", così da mandare al Poachers'Den (Fur Shop) le loro pellicce per ottenere preziosi oggetti. Mustadio ed Agrias Dopo alcuni scontri, viene data la possibilità di reclutare Mustadio (prima), e dopo altri scontri anche Agrias. Entrambi questi personaggi sono necessari per alcune missioni secondarie nel capitolo 4, quindi vanno tenuti nel party. Come Alicia e Lavian, quindi, non c'è problema se muoiono temporaneamente ma non si cristallizzano/non diventano forzieri; se invece ciò dovesse accadere, oppure se rifiutaste di reclutarli, o ancora se dovessero lasciare il gruppo per una Bravery troppo bassa o una Faith troppo alta, allora lascerebbero il party per sempre e quindi le missioni secondarie legate a loro sarebbero perdute. Nota che comunque non potete mancare l'occasione di reclutarli, visto che in entrambi i casi il loro reclutamento fa seguito a degli eventi facenti parte della trama, quindi non mancabili. Agrias a Golgollada Gallows Se schierate Agrias in campo nello scontro di Golgollada Gallows (poco dopo averla reclutata, quindi), potete assistere a qualche battuta extra tra lei e Ramza in campo. Nulla di particolare, comunque. Queste sarebbero le frasi: sta parlando con Gaffgarion dell'incidente di Ziekden Fortress, e il mercenario menziona il fatto che Ramza è un Beoulve Agrias: Ramza, you are a Beoulve? Gaffgarion: You didn't know? Aye, this little whelp is a son of the great House Beoulve. (aye = yes; little whelp = cucciolotto) Ramza: I am my father's son, but that does not make me the same as my brothers! I knew naught of the plot to kidnap the princess! I swear it! (naught = not; kidnap = rapimento; swear = giurare) Agrias: Do you truly think I would doubt you now? You have more than proven yourself! Capitolo 3 L'equipaggiamento di Alma Quando Alma si unisce temporaneamente al gruppo come personaggio ospite, avrà alcuni oggetti interessanti addosso, tra cui l'asta curativa, la Baretta, le scarpe rosse. Non sono oggetti unici, nel senso che potete ottenerli in altri modi; però sono rari e sicuramente di buona fattura, pertanto è una buona occasione per prenderli. Nel caso, sappiate che Alma starà nel gruppo fino a prima di andare ad Orbonne Monastery, quindi se volete lasciatele pure gli oggetti fino a prima. Hai letto le Scriptures of Germonique? Appena ottenute le Scriptures, Ramza viene intercettato da Marach a Dorter. Qui lo stregone gli chiederà se le ha lette o meno; non cambia nulla sostanzialmente, solo le risposte date. Rispondendo di sì:'' Ramza: I have, and if you would keep the Church's secrets, you will give me my sister!'' Marach: You are not in a position to make demands. This is a luxury you do not have. So we have an understanding, yes? Rispondendo di no: Ramza: No, I haven't read them yet. I assume they contain something of importance? Marach: A blithe response. There are many who would kill you for that book, and you do not even now what it is you carry.(a blithe response = ma che risposta risponde come se nulla fosse, mentre poi Marach dice che molti non ci penserebbero due volte ad ucciderlo per avere quel libro) china il capo Mage: Well, we have an understanding, then? A parte che fare "belle figure" con Marach comunque, non c'è nulla da perderci. Inoltre potete sempre leggere le Scriptures, dal momento in cui le ottenete (anche dopo che le perderete), andando nel menù principale di gioco -> Chronicle -> Artefacts. Luso :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Dopo una battaglia obbligatoria passando per Zeklaus Desert, potete reclutare Luso. Questa è l'unica occasione per farlo; non potete mancare di passare per Zeklaus, quindi non vi preoccupate per la possibilità di mancare Luso, perché non è possibile fare a meno dello scontro (parlando della versione PSP; inutile cercarlo in quella PSX, ovviamente!). Luso poi di suo non ha nulla di particolare, cioè non sblocca nessuna scena o missione extra, e in battaglia è molto simile a Ramza come abilità. Rapha e Marach Idem come per Luso: non potete mancare di reclutare questi due personaggi (definitivamente alla fine del terzo capitolo). Nonostante non siano particolarmente utili in battaglia (più che altro per la loro scarsa affidabilità nel colpire) e non sbloccano dialoghi o missioni secondarie extra, sono pur sempre personaggi unici. Capitolo 4 Gollund Colliery e Compleanno di Agrias :La parte relativa al Compleanno di Agrias non è disponibile nella versione PSX Entrambe le missioni sono disponibili appena iniziato il capitolo. Non spariranno mai, cioè saranno sempre disponibili, a condizione ovviamente che conserviate nel party Mustadio per la prima, ed Agrias, Alicia e Lavian per la seconda. Tynar Rouge :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Dopo aver completato la quest del Compleanno di Agrias, riceverete questo accessorio (Tynar Rouge). È un accessorio unico, oltre che potente ed esclusivo per le femmine, quindi assicuratevi di non perderlo (venderlo, farvelo rubare, farvelo distruggere) perché non è ottenibile in nessun altro modo. A questo punto potete anche lasciare andare o morire Alicia e Lavian, anche se ci sarebbero pochissime scene in cui farebbero comparsa (se ancora presenti nel party) a fianco di Agrias; una è passando per Zeltennia, in cui Alicia e Lavian si inginocchierebbero ad Agrias oltre che alla Principessa Ovelia (ed Agrias direbbe, al termine, "Lavian, Alicia! With me"; l'altra è una pura comparsa nella missione "Disorder in the Order". Gollund Colliery Andando alla Tavern (Bar, nella versione PSX) di Lesalia, verso l'inizio di questa missione, Beowulf chiederà di unirsi al gruppo. È fondamentale accettare, altrimenti non vi saranno altre opportunità per reclutarlo e proseguire con la missione (più quelle conseguenti a questa). Per accettare, dovete scegliere la seconda opzione delle due. Scegliendo la prima, queste sarebbero le frasi scambiate: Ramza: My apologies, but I've no need of hired steel.(hired steel = "acciaio reclutato"; qui si riferisce al pagare un mercenario, Beowulf, per aiutarlo nella missione) Beowulf: I see. Most unfortunate. Good-bye, then - and fare-well. (most unfortunate = è un vero peccato; fare-well = sta' bene, buona fortuna) Beowulf e Holy Dragon Reis Dopo aver completato la missione sopra citata, questi due personaggi si potranno unire al gruppo. Entrambi sono personaggi unici, ed entrambi sono richiesti per completare (se non proprio iniziare) altre quest. Quindi, reclutateli. Construct 8 Tornando a Goug dopo aver completato quella missione, ci saranno delle scene che permetteranno la riattivazione di Construct 8. Anche questo è un "personaggio" unico della storia, quindi è bene reclutarlo. Equipaggiamento di Meliadoul Durante lo scontro a Bervenia, Meliadoul avrà alcuni oggetti interessanti addosso. Tra questi, la Defender e lo Chantage; sarebbe bene occuparsi di ripulirla per intero. Non sono oggetti unici, comunque, nel senso che si possono ottenere in altri modi; però sono rari, quindi è un'occasione da sfruttare. Balthier :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Dopo aver completato l'evento sopra citato, viene sbloccata la quest per reclutare poi Balthier. Dopo lo scontro necessario per farlo, tenete a mente che anche Balthier è un personaggio unico, quindi è il caso di reclutarlo; inoltre la Mirage Vest ed il Ras Algethi con cui è equipaggiato sono oggetti unici nella modalità giocatore singolo (cioè sono ottenibili altrimenti nella modalità Multiplayer, ma normalmente non ce ne sono altri), quindi reclutarlo può fare solo bene. Inoltre è un ottimo personaggio! Non è richiesto per altre missioni, comunque. Equipaggiamento di Barich Nella prima battaglia a Beddha Sandwaste, Barich ha una Glacial Gun equipaggiata. Non è un oggetto unico, potete ottenerne a volontà in altri modi, però non è neanche un oggetto da negozio. Fronti di Fort Besselat Si può scegliere di attaccare o da nord, o da sud, nella battaglia di Fort Besselat. Non cambia nulla di sostanziale in entrambi i casi, quindi scegliete quello che preferite. Le uniche differenze sono ovviamente i campi di battaglia (da notare che scegliendo il fronte sud, cioè South Wall, il luogo sarà identico a quello dello scontro con Argath-zombie più in là, tranne per i colori che in questo secondo caso saranno più morti, con le mura ricoperte di edera; questo scontro con Argath non è disponibile nella versione PSX) e appena qualche differenza di frasi con i soldati generici lì trovati. Nel caso attacchiate il South Wall: prima il Count Orlandeau era stato imprigionato da Duke Goltanna perché, tramite falsi informatori, al Duca era stato riferito che Orlandeau stava pianificando un complotto per assassinarlo Southern Sky Knight: Who are you? How did you breach the fortress? Ramza: We are not of the Northern Sky! We come under white banner to meet with Count Orlandeau. We must see him at once! Knight: So, the count has visitors! I wager you're the rabble he found to assassinate the duke. You fools! We hold Orlandeau in a cell behind these very walls! Not to worry. There's room enough in the dungeons for you and the count both! (wager = scommettere; rabble = gentaglia; fool = sciocco) Nel caso invece attacchiate il North Wall: Southern Sky Archer: I did not know the Northern Sky had men brave enough to mount a frontal assault. Just as well. We'll kill them and be done with it. In entrambi i casi, vinto lo scontro, Ramza dirà: "We must act quickly if we are to stop this battle." Orlandeau È un potentissimo personaggio unico della storia. Ha anche l'Excalibur come arma principale; non è un'arma unica, teoricamente se ne possono avere infinite ottenendole da Ninja di alto livello che le tirano, ma di sicuro sono rare da ottenere, quindi è una buona idea assicurarsi che non si rompa/venga rubata/venduta. Un Gil per un fiore, ser? Visitando Sal Ghidos (Zarghidas nella versione PSX) per la prima volta, ci sarà una scena con una "Flower Peddler", fioraia, Aerith, che proporrà di comprare un fiore ad un Gil. È fondamentale comprare quel fiore, altrimenti non sarà più disponibile la quest per avere Cloud nel party, ed anche la quest di Nelveska Temple. Nel caso rifiutiate, questa sarebbe la scena: Ramza: I'm afraid I've no need of flowers. Flower Peddler: I see. Good day to you, then. se ne va Decisamente non ne vale la pena, quindi comprate il fiore (è la seconda opzione). Nelveska Temple Se avete conservato Beowulf e Reis, e se avete comprato il fiore da Aerith come appena indicato qui sopra, potrete sbloccare questa missione. A parte ciò, nell'area di Nelveska Temple c'è un oggetto unico in tutto il gioco: l' Escutcheon (II), un portentoso scudo. Lo scudo è collocato in cima alla colonna di sinistra dell'area, che è molto alta, quindi munitevi di membri adeguati per lo scontro. Inoltre va ricordato che l'abilità Treasure-Hunter (Move-Find Item nella versione PSX) funziona meglio con una Bravery più bassa; ovvero, la percentuale di ottenere un oggetto scarso al posto dell'Escutcheon (II) (in questo caso l'oggetto scarso è l'Escutcheon normale) è data dalla Bravery che avete; e viceversa, la percentuale di avere l'oggetto buono è la restante. Ovvero, se avete 20 di Bravery, avrete il 20% di avere l'Escutcheon e l'80% di avere l'Escutcheon (II). Ricordatevi che se lasciate un membro che non sia Ramza (o un Guest) a Bravery troppo bassa, questi potrà lasciare il gruppo per sempre dopo. Quindi è il caso, se abbassate la Bravery tanto per avere più possibilità, di rialzarla dopo aver preso l'oggetto. Oltre all'unicità di questo scudo, ci sono altri tre oggetti molto interessanti; non sono unici, però. Si tratta del Javelin II, la Sasuke's Blade e la Nagnarok; quest'ultimo può essere ottenuto tramite Poachers'Den (uccidendo il mostro Swine), mentre i primi due possono venire presi se lanciati da Ninja di alto livello. Tenete presente che non si può tornare a Nelveska Temple, e che una volta raccolto un oggetto di scarsa qualità, quello di buona qualità è perso per sempre. Reis Dopo la razzia e lo scontro di Nelveska Temple, Reis si può riunire al gruppo. È un personaggio necessario per avviare e completare la quest "Il nuovo signore del feudo di Lionel". Mount Germinas (Germinas Peak) Anche in cima a questo luogo c'è un oggetto raro da trovare con l'abilità Treasure Hunter. Oltre ai consigli già dati per Nelveska Temple, va però detto che a Mount Germinas si può tornare quando si vuole per prendere l'Invisibility Cloak (è questo l'oggetto raro in questione), a differenza di Nelveska Temple. Però vale la solita raccomandazione sul fatto che se prendete l'oggetto scarso al suo posto (è un Ether), l'oggetto buono (il mantello, appunto) sarà perso per sempre. Comunque nella modalità Multiplayer è possibile ottenerne degli altri. Ultima A Limberry, ci saranno quattro scontri di fila che vi vedranno impegnati contro Celia e Lettie (Lede). Non è tecnicamente l'unica possibilità che avete per apprendere la magia Ultima, ma di sicuro (specie il primo scontro, quello all'aperto) è una buona opportunità da cogliere al volo. Per apprendere Ultima, anzitutto sappiate che solo Ramza e Luso ne sono in grado. Poi dovete assicurarvi che loro due siano nella loro classe originale, cioè devono essere rispettivamente Ramza uno Squire e Luso un Game Hunter; quindi dovete solo attendere di subìre questo attacco da una delle due Assassin. Tenete presente che se ne mettete anche solo una in crisi, fuggiranno (nei primi scontri), quindi evitate di colpirle, semmai indebolitele azzerandone la velocità (cioè, portando la loro Speed ad 1 con "Rend Speed" del Knight) ad una, e soprattutto proteggetevi dallo status Stop e mettetevi fuori dalla loro portata (se possono muoversi per 2 caselle, mettetevi a 4 caselle di distanza), in modo che non utilizzino né la tecnica corpo-a-corpo per uccidervi, né attacchi normali, né la tecnica a distanza Stop; bensì, Ultima. Equipaggiamento di Elmdore: Masamune e Genji :Non disponibile nella versione PSP Durante lo scontro con Elmdor a Limberry, potete rubargli la Masamune e l'equipaggiamento Genji, ma solo nella versione PSX. Nella versione PSP sarà protetto da Safeguard. Potrete ottenere delle Masamune, nella versione PSP, o rubandone una in una missione secondaria ("Il nuovo signore del feudo di Lionel"), o semplicemente prendendone se qualche Ninja di alto livello ve le tira; per il Genji, solo l'Armor può essere ottenuto in una battaglia per la modalità singolo giocatore (un'altra battaglia della missione appena menzionata), e verrà ottenuto al termine di essa; il resto deve essere ottenuto in Multiplayer. Meliadoul Dopo alcuni eventi della storia, Meliadoul potrà venire reclutata; accettate, è un personaggio unico e richiesto per qualche altro evento. Inoltre ha la "Save the Queen", spada molto interessante; come l'Excalibur, anche questa può essere ottenuta tramite l'abilità "Sticky Fingers", cioè se un Ninja (anche in questo caso di alto livello) ve le tira, in quantità teoricamente infinite; però è un'arma rara e sarebbe un peccato perderla inutilmente. Cloud e Materia Blade Dopo gli eventi di cui sopra si è parlato, la missione per reclutare Cloud si sblocca. Una volta completato il tutto, arruolatelo; non è necessario per altre missioni secondarie, ma è un personaggio unico. Quanto alla Materia Blade, essa va ottenuta in cima alla roccia di Mount Bervenia (Bervenia Volcano) con l'abilità Move-Find Item. Non c'è rischio di prendere un oggetto scarso al suo posto, quindi andate a colpo sicuro. Inoltre si possono ottenere altre Materia Blades dai Ninja, alla solita maniera. Cletienne a Dorter :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Dopo gli eventi di Limberry, prima o poi vi toccherà andare ad Eagros Castle per continuare con la storia. Non fate ritorno ad Eagros aggirando Dorter, perché altrimenti perderete una battaglia (e qualche frase di incontro) con Cletienne. La battaglia avrà luogo appena passerete per Dorter, e Meliadoul deve essere nel gruppo per poter far sì che la battaglia abbia sede. Inoltre la Templare agirà come un Guest nello scontro. Se farete visita ad Eagros prima di vedere questo scontro, esso non sarà più disponibile. Inoltre Cletienne ha il "Dragon Rod", ottima arma per i maghi; rubarglielo non è una cattiva idea, anche se si può ottenere dal Fur Shop uccidendo i Blue Dragon (è raro, però). Equipaggiamento di Dycedarg Ad Eagros, Dycedarg ha una Defender; teoricamente, come già detto, non è una spada unica, né tantomeno è una spada particolarmente potente. Però è una buona occasione per averne subito una seconda copia. Mullonde Nella prima delle tre battaglia di fila a Mullonde, un Summoner ha un altro Dragon Rod; come già detto per Cletienne, non è un pezzo unico; però è un'altra buona occasione. Nella seconda battaglia, schierando Meliadoul ci saranno alcune battute extra: Meliadoul: Are you truly the father I've always known? Folmarv: Of course I am, child! Why do you fight on their side? When did you turn against your own kin?(kin = parenti stretti) Meliadoul: When my own kin ceased to be the man he once was. (cease = smettere, cessare) Folmarv: Whatever do you mean? Meliadoul: The marquis Elmdore de Limberry was made some sort of fiend when he used a Zodiac Stone. And at Riovanes - the monster who killed Isilud and all the others was you, wasn't it? (fiend = nemico) Folmarv: Monster? You think us monsters!? Meliadoul: Then it's true! You are not my father. Nella terza battaglia, c'è l'ultima possibilità di apprendere Ultima in modalità giocatore singolo; occorrerà fare quanto già indicato prima, e in questo caso bisognerà aspettare che gli Ultima Demons lì presenti lancino l'incantesimo su Luso da Game Hunter o Ramza da Squire (o entrambi). Terminati questi scontri, saranno disponibili le ultime missioni secondarie, a patto che abbia conservato Reis, Beowulf, Agrias. Il nuovo signore del feudo di Lionel :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Durante il primo scontro, Aliste ha Safeguard e quindi non potete rubargli nulla. Al termine del medesimo scontro, otterrete il Genji Armor; è un pezzo unico in modalità giocatore singolo, quindi non fatevelo rubare, non vendetelo e non fatevelo distruggere. Nella seconda battaglia della quest, un Samurai ha una Masamune. Altre unità sono altrimenti ottenibili tramite il lancio dell'arma da parte di Ninja di alto livello, o anche nella modalità Multiplayer; però è un'arma rara, quindi carpe diem. Nella stessa battaglia, si possono rubare accessori interessanti come il Cachusha e la Barette dalle Oracle; tali oggetti possono essere ottenuti anche via Poachers'Den, quindi non sono unici. Al termine dello scontro, come ricompensa c'è una "Zeus Mace"; ce ne sono solo due nel gioco, quindi attenzione. Disordine nell'Ordine :Non disponibile nella versione PSX Se avete tenuto Alicia e Lavian nel party fino ad ora, appariranno nella scena della missione; però nulla più. Dopo ciò, potete anche congedarle se volete, perché non sono coinvolte in altre scene. Se invece porterete Orlandeau nel combattimento principale della missione, ci saranno alcune battute extra tra lui ed un soldato generico nemico. Queste sono quelle in questione: era stato dato per morto da uno stratagemma di Delita Soldato generico: Boss, is that not...the Thunder God!? There's no mistake! I fought him and his men at Dugeura Pass! Leader: Don't be absurd, the count was slain at Besselat! He's just another dead man, and all dead men look the same! E poi, dopo, al suo turno Orlandeau risponde (se i due sono ancora vivi): Do you see, my friend? Your spirit yet lives on. The time for cautious restraint is past. Let justice now be served! Ben più importante è invece la questione relativa ad oggetti in possesso (e quindi da rubare) dei disertori: Venetian Shield, Kaiser Shield, Ninja Gear. Sono pezzi pressoché unici nella modalità giocatore singolo (altri teoricamente infiniti sono ottenibili in Multiplayer), tranne per una sola loro copia in alcuni piani del Midlight's Deep. Ci sono poi alcuni oggetti rari da poter rubare: Blaze Gun, Glacial Gun, Barette, Sasuke's Blade. Nessuno di questi quattro comunque non è teoricamente ottenibile infinitamente nella modalità giocatore singolo, quindi rubarli farà comodo, ma non è strettamente necessario. Midlight's Deep (Deep Dungeon) Tutti i piani del dungeon finale (sbloccato dopo i tre scontri a Mullonde, basta andare a Warjilis) del gioco hanno alcuni oggetti speciali al loro interno. Per tutti vale la solita regola: se raccogliete l'oggetto raro, ne avrete rubata l'unica unità disponibile; se raccogliete un oggetto scarso prima di raccogliere invece quello raro da quella casella, l'oggetto raro sarà perso per sempre; più alta è la Bravery, meno possibilità di sono di ottenere l'oggetto raro (e quindi migliore). L'oggetto scarso per i piani del dungeon è generalmente una Phoenix Down. Alcuni degli oggetti rari sono anche unici! Dettagli in merito sono nella pagina del Midlight's Deep. Punto di non ritorno: Orbonne Monastery Infine quando vi dirigerete ad Orbonne Monastery, ci saranno diverse battaglie in mezzo a cui potrete salvare. Assicuratevi di salvare su slot differenti! Ovvero, assicuratevi di tenere un salvataggio appena prima di dirigervi verso il monastero. Difatti, una volta entrati, non uscirete più neanche finendo il gioco. Categoria:Final Fantasy Tactics